


Second Chance at Love

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sakyoizu mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Sakyo and Izumi have started dating and Masumi is bitter at first but seems to move on to someone else...
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Usui Masumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Second Chance at Love

Taichi had bumped into Masumi in the dorms one day, resulting in a hard glare from Masumi. 

“Ahahaha, sorry, Masumi,” Taichi laughed sheepishly. “Didn’t see ya there!”

“Tch, watch where you’re going next time.”

“Sorry, sorry! Don’t gotta be so rude, Masumi!” Taichi complained. “I know you’re upset about Sakyo and Izumi getting together but you’re already rude enough as it is so-“

“Don’t mention that.”

“Huh?”

“I-“ There was an unreadable look on his face. “Just don’t.”

“Are you really that upset over it? I mean, Izumi has always-“

“Just shut up!”

“...Sorry. I’m sorry.”

Masumi looked shocked, almost, for a second, before looking down and mumbling a “Don’t be… I’m-“ A pause. “I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“Wait, huh?!”

Before Taichi knew it, Masumi ran away to who-knows-where and Taichi decided it was best not to follow.

_ Weird…  _ Taichi thought.  _ We really are polar opposites, huh.  _

That’s the only one on one interaction with Masumi Taichi can recall. He’s always looked up to Masumi for being so popular and all, despite how rude he is. 

And he’s tried getting closer to Masumi but that guy just won’t budge! How stubborn! 

And now he’s stuck at home because of a cold (not even that much of a big deal! He can handle himself!) and the only other one in the room right now is Masumi but Taichi is  _ seriously  _ craving affection right now. Ugh!

Masumi is currently sitting on the sofa, on his phone. Taichi knows better than to bother Masumi, especially after Izumi started going out with Sakyo, but… 

_ You know what?  _ Taichi thinks.  _ I’m just gonna go with it, they say real men always take risks anyway!  _

And so, he does “go for it”.

“Masumiiiiii!” Taichi flops onto Masumi’s lap. 

“Oi. What’re you doing?” he remarks, half-heartedly attempting to shove Taichi off, but the snap is lacking in his voice and he barely uses any force. “I don’t want to get sick like you!”

“It’s  _ fine _ , Masumi. And anyway, if you do get sick, I promise I’ll take care of you~”

“Wha-“

“In return for letting me use your lap.”

“I never granted you, or anyone for that matter, permission to use my lap!”

“Aw, don’t be so mean, Masu!”

“I- Fine, but if you start to annoy me at all I’ll kick you off no hesitation. And you better not get me sick.”

“I won’t, I won’t, don’t  _ worry.  _ Anywho, yay!!”

If Taichi’s face wasn’t buried in Masumi’s stomach, he might’ve noticed the way Masumi blushed at each touch between them. Or if he weren’t sick and in a better state of mind, maybe he would’ve caught on to how Masumi’s retorts were more “tsundere” than anything.

But Taichi  _ doesn’t  _ notice. He just dozes off in Masumi’s lap, thinking,  _ Polar opposites, huh…  _

“Your lap is soft, Masumi…” 

“!”

“Z z z…” 

Masumi sighs, running a hand through Taichi’s hair nonetheless. 

Taichi snores, a sign he’s definitely asleep now, enabling Masumi to let his guard down. A faint smile creeps onto his face. 

_ Cute…  _

**Author's Note:**

> I really like TaiMasu; they're just really cute! Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure this is like the only TaiMasu fic and that kind of upsets me ;;  
> Scream with me about rarepairs! Twitter: @razzgamer5


End file.
